The present disclosure relates to a content reproduction apparatus and a content reproduction system.
As one of car-mounted content reproduction apparatuses (or so-called car audio systems), an apparatus having a disk reproduction function is known. Reproduced video is displayed on a display monitor of a car navigation apparatus for example. In order to provide the viewing of reproduced video at the rear seat of a car, a rear monitor installed at the rear seat and the content reproduction apparatus need be connected with each other with a cable, thereby making the installation work cumbersome due to installation restrictions.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-160974 (referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique in which multi-view displays for separately presenting video to two or more passengers are arranged to separately supply the audio corresponding to displayed video to speakers. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-130674 (referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a technique in which wireless communication is established between a car-installed apparatus and a portable terminal, thereby connecting each other in a coordinated manner.